ThePromNightSagaPart One
by EnterAbyss29.91
Summary: SoraXion- Sora is broken from his breakup with Kairi and meet's Xion, the fun best friend of brother Roxas. One night turns out rather well and he invites her to Prom. Will be four PromNight stories, all different pairings, more details inside. Enjoy!


**Okay so I am making four one shots in all called the PromNightSaga, basically it is four pairings at the same prom and their prom stories. They are going to be short and sweet and easy and I hope you love them.**

**The order of the pairings is-**

**Sora and Xion- Friday I'm in love**

**Kairi and Riku- Prove You Wrong**

**Ventus and Fuu- All About us**

**Namine and Vanitas- Always Attract**

**Each one will have some back round story behind them that has to do with another along with a song that goes with the chapter.**

**Here's the first of the four.**

Sora hated being alone. It was the only things worse than being with someone who broke your heart. Being away from them. It wasn't like she had tried to break his heart, she just did.

Sora needed something to take his mind off being away from the red haired girl. He needed _anything _to take his mind off that girl.

The girl he loved to such an extremely helpless extent. The beautiful girl with the sparkling violet blue orbs and stunning auburn locks, that though died could never been seen as such. They looked natural and sun kissed. She had originally been blonde like her twin sister Namine.

She was the assumed perfect match for him, a cheerleader to his quarterback, involved in all school events just like him, was amazing at Black Ops, a twin, just like him, and a very happy-go-lucky person.

Kairi Lovelock.

What broke his heart was the fact that she was dropping all of their original dreams together to go to college for teaching. Who the hell wanted to learn how to teach from a teacher?

They had always, since children dreamed of going back to the Destiny Islands and opening a cafe. Then they would have three kids, and a dog named Markee, and buy a beach house.

Nope, she wanted to go to college. In Hollow Bastien. Three states away from their home Twilight Town and six away from the Destiny Islands.

He realized that by breaking up with her over this probably broke her heart just as much as his, but he couldn't find himself caring. He knew he could be petty and childish sometimes but it was just who he was.

He needed to do something, _anything _to get his mind off Kairi, So he knew all he could do without leaving his sanctuary of a home was hang out with his snarky, cynical, ass of a twin brother. Roxas.

~SXSXSXSXSXS~

Roxas had a friend over. Sora could tell this from behind the wood door. Sora knew very well he should not disrupt his twin during his 'buddy time', but he honestly couldn't care.

"Roxas!" drawled a thick city accent, not that annoying Jersey shore type accent just a simple accent. "How the fuck can you beat me at my own game?" groaned the voice again.

"Cause I'm amazing, get used to it babe." Roxas said in a snide, yet amused voice.

"Babe? You did not just call me babe!" snapped the voice. "that is like the ultimate way for a man to say 'cool it and get off the rag bitch.'"

"Yes and?" Roxas asked boredly.

The bed creaked and the door that hid Sora from the two inside the room swung wide open.

"What the hell Sora?" Roxas asked.

All Sora could do though was look at the image before him.

A girl, about 5'2 to his 6'3, with long feathery natural black hair that reached her lower back. He saw hidden inside it were a couple of red streaks but other than such it was all natural. Eye met eye, and suddenly meshed together similar shades of cobalt blue.

She had the whole punk rock thing going for her, which was definitely working.

Her cobalt eyes were lined with think black and gray make-up enhancing the brightness of the blue. She wore a band tee with red skinny jeans and Osiris's. She wore a black and gray checkered scarf loosely around her neck.

And of course this all showed off her more feminine, curvy parts, which of course Sora found absolutely enticing.

"Um, could you move, I'm kind of trying to stomp away over-dramatically over here." She said with one raised brow.

Holy crap, tongue piercing, super sexy.

"Um, oh sure..." Sora said before moving out of her way. She walked straight down the hall and turning right into the bathroom.

"Is she here a lot, she knows the house well." Sora noticed asking Roxas.

Of course Roxas looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

"Um, yeah, she's here almost as much as me. She has been for the past seven years or so." Roxas stated finding a random interest in his left hand.

"Are you Serious!" Sora wailed.

"No, I'm joking." he said sarcastically. " 'The hell, dumb ass." Roxas muttered making Sora pout.

"what the hell Roxas?" Sora whined.

"Shut up, what did you want?" Roxas snapped.

"Um, I broke up with Kairi..."

"And?" Roxas said raising one blonde eyebrow.

"And, um I'm bored?" Sora said unsure.

"I'm not having sex with you Sora, neither is Xion." Roxas snapped wrinkling his nose in distaste. Before Sora could say anything Xion spoke up from the door.

"How do you know Roxy?" she teased, " You know how much I like guys with brown hair." she said smirking snaking past Sora, making sure to lightly touch his hip with her own.

"Ha Ha, cute." Roxas laughed.

"You know it!" Xion said gracing the twins with a 100-watt smile. "Go steal Roxas's remote and you can play against me." She said to Sora smiling.

"He cannot!" Roxas snapped right before Xion stole the remote right from his hand and tossed it to Sora. Much to Roxas's displeasure of course.

"Black Op's" She said smirking.

"Bring it on." Sora sniped smirking in return.

~SXSXSXSXSXSX~

Three hours and twenty-two minutes later they were still playing. Roxas had passed out on the bed while they sat on beanbags, oblivious to the fact that they were hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder.

"Ha! I killed you!" Xion smiled.

"Again..."Sora muttered obviously slightly pissed off.

"Get over it!" Xion joked.

"I would but you beat me sixteen times." He snapped. "You obviously have no life at all." Sora whined.

"None, even slightly but maybe in truth that means you just have way too much of a life, cause you honestly suck ass." Xion snickered.

"You wish you could." Sora said waggling his eyebrows.

"Ew, gross!" Xion laughed and he poked her side.

"You know you want to! You think I'm super duper sexy and you know it!" Sora laughed.

"Nuh uh! Boy's have cooties!" Xion giggled as he tickled her stomach.

"If only, I'd love to share diseases with you sugar." Sora said putting on an extremely odd flamboyant voice.

"Haha, cute." She giggled.

"I know I am, and so do you!" Xion blushed at this. "Aw, so it's true!" Sora played. Her blush grew as she shook her head back and forth.

"Nope, nope,nope!" Xion giggled as he began tickling her stomach again. She then fell flat on her back pulling him down with her by the neck of his t-shirt.

"Your adorable." Sora said grinning down at her blushing face.

"Your ridiculous." Xion sniped trying to hold back laughter as he tickled her again.

"You have to be able to see it?" Sora questioned. "right?"

"I have no clue what your talking about..."Xion mumbled turning her head to the floor.

Sora placed his thumb gently on her chin and pulled her face forward towards his.

"Sure you don't." Sora muttered before gently pressing his lips against hers. She may have pulled back at first if she had the chance.

Of course though the butterflies in her stomach pressed her down onto the floor with an undeniable weight.

Slowly her lips parted offering him entry, this made the kiss grow deeper and deeper and deeper, then-

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Roxas's alarm clock screeched this repeatedly making the two split instantly.

"whothehellwakesupatfourfucki nga'clockinthemorning..."Sora growled inaudibly through his teeth.

"Roxas-" Xion snickered catching her breath.

Then Roxas was standing and walking zombie-like to the bathroom.

He didn't even notice them.

"Maybe I should get up..."Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah maybe..."Xion muttered.

He stood up then held out a hand to her, to do the same.

She latched onto it and he pulled her up graciously.

"Well, I had better get ready for,um,school..."Sora mumbled quietly already heading out the door.

As he left Xion just fell back onto the bed and puffed out a breath of air she hadn't even realized she was holding. The she fell asleep.

~SXSXSXSXSXSXSX~

Sora hadn't even realized that he had three classes with the black haired girl. All he had ever noticed was that he had all of his classes with the red haired girl.

But it was true, three whole classes with her. Roxas was also in all of such and they sat at the exact same desk along with a tall red haired guy Sora swore was named Axel.

"Hi Sora." Kairi's sister Namine greeted.

"Hey Namine." Sora muttered.

"Are you okay, you look a little, um demented..." She asked.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just tired, I stayed up really late. That's all..." Sora said before he and Xion locked eyes from across the room.

Now or never.

"I gotta go Nams." He said standing and making his way towards the raven haired female.

"Bye Sora..."Namine said in quiet shock.

"Hey Xion," he greeted the black haired girl.

"Hi Sora..."Xion said with a confused tilt to her head.

"I just wanted to ask you something..." he said looking from his brother to the red haired guy.

"go on?" Xion said. He bit his lip.

"Well...i was gonna ask you," He asked, she nodded with raised eyebrows. "Would you um,dammit!"

"what is it Sora?" Xion pleaded grinning slightly.

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

Silence.

Xion's eyes widened then shrunk instantly.

"Sure."

~SXSXSXSXSXSX~

"Aw, little XiXi's going to prom with pretty boy Sora!" Demyx wailed. Roxas glared at him as Axel smirked.

"Calm it Roxy," Axel said rubbing the glaring blondes shoulders. "You know I'll always love you more than your Sex God of a brother." he said laughing. Which earned him a fist in his privates.

"Fuck off Axel." Roxas snapped.

"Mm, sound like fun!" Axel smirked.

"Guy's would you shut up with your obvious flirting and help me out here!" Xion pleaded.

"Xi, dress shopping is not really our thing." Axel tried.

"Yes, and Cappuccino's, Mocha's, Cosmo aren't mine but I get over that!" Xion snapped making Axel glare.

"And tank tops, don't forget tank tops.!" Demyx threw in.

"And baking cookies with a matching hello kitty pink apron and mitten set." Roxas sniped.

"Ooh and the Hot pink skinny jeans and obsession with Jayy Von Monroe's sexiness from Blood On The Dancefloor!"

"Oh, and..." Demyx began again before finding a random shoe coming towards his head.

"shut the hell up if you value your life!" Axel said pointing a seven inch heel at Demyx.

"Yes Ma'am." Demyx snickered.

"go make out with your boyfriend, girlyboy!"

"Your right me and Xi here do feel like third and fourth wheel." Demyx snickered.

"shut up" Roxas wailed. "Let's just find her a freaking dress already!"

~SXSXSXSXSXSXSX~

"Sora! You need to get ready if your planning on picking Xion up on time." Mrs. Hikari yelled up to her son. "You too Roxas!"

"On it Mom!" Sora yelled as he began blow drying his hair.

"Yeah sure."Roxas groaned as he inserted hairspray into his Destery styled hair.

Sora was going for his usual look of tall spikes like usual and a big grin, just add the tux.

He couldn't wait to see Xion. He had never felt more nervous to see his date since it had always been Kairi, but now it was someone new. She was nothing like Kairi. She didn't look, act, or do things anything like Kairi.

Roxas hadn't given Sora any information on the dress she would be wearing. He had images flying through his head like fireworks. What color would it be? What style, length, or accessories would it have?

Damn it, he was nervous.

He knew she would look stunning, he was sure of it.

Everyone had made it a big deal how Sora, star quarterback and big shot pretty boy was going to prom with quiet unknown Xion Yoshida.

Suddenly it was time for him to go and pick up the girl. He had never been more nervous to step into his car and shut the door and begin driving. It was torture.

Then he was driving with his mom waving him and Roxas off in their separate cars.

He was driving now. He was that much closer to his date for the night.

God, when did he become such a wimp?

14 oblivion lane

Two minutes later he was driving along Oblivion lane in search of number 14.

then it was there.

A big brick house with red swinging shutters and a tin roof. Arched windows and a wraparound porch with a double door entry. The house was huge.

The he was stepping out of the car and walking closer to the door. The door swung open and a small girl came sprinting out.

"Are you Sowa?" asked the girl. He assumed her to be maybe six. She was missing one of her front teeth. And she had huge brown eyes. Her Black hair was cut short and she held a paper ninja star in her hand.

"Yes and who might you be?" he asked grinning.

"Yuffie the ninja at your service!" the girl smiled.

"Well Yuffie the ninja, I'm Sora the date." He said grinning.

"How cute." said a women from at the door. She was a tall women with long black hair and big blue eyes. "I'm Xion's mom, and this is her sister."

"Sora." he said smiling still.

"I know, she has been talking about you since you asked her to go with you." Xion's mother said smirking.

"Have not." Xion said stepping onto the porch.

She was absolutely breathtaking.

She wore a long violet dress that wrapped around her body fitting to all of her curves perfectly. Her raven hair was tied in a messy high bun showing off the back of her dress.

It dipped down giving her a bare back and around it was silver beading that wrapped all the way around to the halter neck of her dress in front. It was a sheer fabric with violet silk beneath it. She wore silver about seven inch heel's (which happened to be the heel's Axel had threatened to throw at Demyx) and natural makeup.

She looked stunning.

"you look..."Sora said breathlessly.

"Gorgeous, amazing, stunning, breathtaking? Take your pick." Xion said giggling.

"Pictures!" her mother nearly screamed. Running inside she flailed around. Then she ran back out holding a Nikon.

"Stand next to each other dammit!" She growled as Sora stepped closer to Xion making both of them grin like kids.

About two hundred million pictures later they were on their way to the prom.

~SXSXSXSXSXSX~

The Prom was crowded as expected. It was on the Radiant Gardens outdoor plaza, which was decorated in twinkling lights and fountains at each and every stop. Music was blasted from a band that stood atop a balcony raining more of the bright golden lights.

Xion stared around in wonderment, her eyes glazed with the bright gold.

"It's so...pretty." She said wide eyed like an infant seeing fireworks for the first time.

"Yeah, they did well didn't they?" Sora muttered knowing exactly who did well.

Only she could off set the teenagers mind's from tacky blow up pom tree's and random hula girls.

And she was only feet away dragging her date with her laughing merrily.

"Hey Sora, how does everything look?" Kairi asked giggling as she swept her bangs out of her face. Somehow tonight for the first time Sora thought someone more beautiful than Kairi. And she was standing right beside him gawking at the lights to this moment.

"It all looks great Kairi, don't you agree Xion?" He said smirking at her transfixed gaze.

For a second he thought she wouldn't talk.

Then she did.

"Yeah awesome, you must have had lot's of people working real hard to get this done." Xion sniped to Kairi who looked shocked yet ashamed. "I'm Xion, Xion Yoshida."

"Kairi Lovelock..." Kairi mumbled in shock. "Nice to meet you..."

"Not really but it works? Right?" Xion said smirking. "Come on Sora! Let's dance?"

"Sure Xi!" Sora said smiling at the raven haired girl as she dragged him across to the dance floor.

"I fucking love this song by the way!" Xion said giggling.

As Sora noted he had always liked this song as well for it's sort of cynical tone it had going.

Friday I'm in Love by The Cure was blasting from the radio beside the band on the balcony/

He held out a hand to her and she ignored it as she began dancing in a jumping upbeat way. Of course he joined In as they danced together.

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart  
Oh, Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love

Saturday, wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday, never hesitate...

I don't care if Mondays black  
Tuesday, Wednesday - heart attack  
Thursday, never looking back  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Monday, you can hold your head  
Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed  
Or Thursday - watch the walls instead  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Saturday, wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday, never hesitate...

Dressed up to the eyes  
It's a wonderful surprise  
To see your shoes and your spirits rise  
Throwing out your frown  
And just smiling at the sound  
And as sleek as a sheik  
Spinning round and round  
Always take a big bite  
It's such a gorgeous sight  
To see you eat in the middle of the night  
You can never get enough  
Enough of this stuff  
It's Friday, I'm in love

I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart  
Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love

They had finished dancing in their own fun non-slow dance way and were panting like idiots breathing in sweaty air.

Xion was giggling as Sora began guffawing like an idiot as she fell up against him. Of course he caught her as they looked into one another's eyes. Xion grinned another 100-watt smile and Sora followed suit.

She fell against his lips as he pulled her towards him as smirk on both their meshing lips.

Friday I'm in Love.

~SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX~

**So there it is, the first part of the PromNightSaga. Hope you enjoyed, if so tell me if not, tell me why, as long as it's not a flame:)**

**I hate flames...**

**Any way, if you liked this one it will not be exactly the same as the other's so don't think by reading one your getting the gist of all the others as well. Nope. I think my favorite to write is going to be the Namine Vanitas but this was awfully fun:)**

**Well, I can't wait to see what everyone has to say about this.**

**ThePromNightSaga-**

**To be continued...**


End file.
